Pleading Eyes
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: Spike is dead. But after a bounty went wrong, Jet and Faye's lives will change forever, especially Jet's.
1. John and Jaccob What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or Jet, Spike, Ein, Edward, or Faye. However I do own Alesha Yana/Ara Black.  
  
Author's note: This is my first Cowboy Bebop fic, so be kind. This is supposed to take place a week after Spike died.  
  
* * * *  
  
Jet Black sat on the couch in the living room part of his ship, watching the TV for possible cash. He sat on the middle cushion, in a slouch position. Faye was hanging around in the kitchen, looking for something to eat.  
  
They had found out about Spike's death in one of the worst ways: the news. The police had found Viscous and Julia in the same building.  
  
Faye took it pretty hard. She had cried for hours. She thought they would be stuck with Spike forever, but just like that, he was gone. She never really realized how much she would miss him until he died.  
  
Jet, however, was more subtle. He waited until he was sure Faye was asleep before he went to his room and cried. His tears stung his implant under his right eye, but he cried until he was asleep.  
  
Now the mood was lower than miserable in the ship. There had been no work for days, and they were running out of money. As the Bebop hovered over one of Saturn's moons, Jet continued to watch the TV, nearly dozing.  
  
"The Calatsky Brothers, two of the most wanted men on Saturn's second moon, escaped police again today after they kidnapped the Yana family. The family consists of two parents and one daughter. The Police are giving a large reward for anyone who can bring in the Calatsky Brothers, dead or alive."  
  
As soon as he heard the words "large reward", Jet woke up suddenly and called in Faye.  
  
"Hey Faye! Come here and listen to this!"  
  
Faye ran in, wearing her usual yellow outfit. She listened intently to the rest of the report.  
  
"The police are also giving a reward to whoever can retrieve the Yana family alive from the Calatsky Brothers." The reported stopped long enough to show a picture of the family. The mother had long, dark green hair and green eyes. The father had dark blue hair and hazel eyes. Their daughter had long, teal hair and green eyes like her mother. The picture was apparently taken on a family vacation. The reported continued with his report. "This picture was taken a few months before today. It is still unknown if the family is unharmed."  
  
Faye and Jet looked at each other, happy looks on their faces.  
  
"Finally! Some money!" Faye cried joyfully.  
  
Jet walked over to a computer and typed in something. "Lucky for us, we've just above the moon the Calatsky Brothers are on." Two pictures appeared on the screen as Faye walked over to it. Jet pointed to the two guys. "There. These are the guys we're looking for. John and Jaccob Calatsky. Wanted for five bank robberies, twelve drive by shootings, and one murder. If we can catch these guys, we're set for a while."  
  
Faye looked at the pictures closer. "And if we can get the family safe and sound, we won't need another bounty for awhile."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: I admit, I was so tempted to call the Calatsky Brothers John and Jaccob Jinglehymersmith. Honest, I was. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Will Jet and Faye go for the reward on the Calatsky Brothers? Will they save the Yana family and get the reward for that too? Or will something go horribly wrong? Well don't just sit there and wonder, review! 


	2. Bounty Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody who was ever on the show.  
  
Author's note: Wow, people actually like my fic! I've been watching more episodes of Cowboy Bebop, and I've learned a bit more about the characters. Hopefully you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the first one.  
  
* * * *  
  
Jet and Faye walked down a street on Saturn's second moon, putting on the act that they were simply going for an afternoon walk.  
  
"Are you sure this is where they are?" Faye asked quietly as she walked down the sidewalk besides Jet.  
  
"I'm pretty sure of it," he said.  
  
There was an odd silence, then Faye spoke up.  
  
"You know, they call this moon 'Orphan's Grave'."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The orphanages here are the worst. One out of every three orphans die because of disease or malnutrition." Faye looked at Jet with a faint smile. "So I highly suggest we save at least one of the parents with the girl, otherwise she would be better off if we put her out of her misery."  
  
Jet watched the concrete pass underneath his feet as he thought about what Faye said. "So we'd better stay on our toes for this one, if we want any reward money."  
  
"More or less."  
  
They walked around to a more deserted neighborhood. Here, the buildings were half rotted as the paint slowly came off. Iron fences and streetlights were rusted and light bulbs burned out.  
  
"Hn. Crummy neighborhood," said Faye. "I'm glad your leg's feeling better. We might have to make a run for it if thing's don't go well."  
  
As if to emphasize Faye's comment, they heard a gunshot, then a woman screaming.  
  
Jet and Faye took off running, pulling out their guns. They ran a block away from where they were and into an alleyway.  
  
The alleyway floor was covered in dirt and garbage. A man lay on the ground closest to Jet and Faye, while the woman from the picture checked his pulse at his neck. She turned to two men at the dead end of the alleyway, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"You killed him! You killed him!"  
  
She was screaming at the Calatsky brothers, who both had guns. Jaccob Calatsky had a tight grip on a girl's wrist, keeping her from running away. She struggled against her captor, trying to free his grip, which was now bruising her wrist. Jet and Faye's presence took John and Jaccob's attention away from the screaming widow and the fighting teenager. Faye took cover behind a Dumpster while Jet ran up to the woman and took her with him behind another Dumpster.  
  
The poor woman looked scared out of her wits. She had no idea who this bald man was with a metal arm and a gun, who made sure she was safe from the gunfire that came from the Calatsky brothers before occasionally taking shots at them when the fire was temporarily paused.  
  
Jet crouched behind the Dumpster. "Don't worry about your daughter," Jet yelled over the gunfire. "We'll get her out of there as soon as we take out at least one of them!"  
  
Faye heard Jet's shout to the woman. Sparks flew past her head as bullets came in contact with the Dumpster. She turned to face the Calatsky brothers as she stood up, then fired three times. John Calatsky fell to the ground.  
  
Just then, the girl that was being held hostage by Jaccob suddenly pulled on his arm, pulling herself closer to him. She promptly bit him in the hand, as hard as she could. Jaccob immediately let go of her wrist and dropped his gun, yelling in shock. The girl took off running towards the two Dumpsters. Her mother jumped out from behind it and held out her arms, waiting to receive her daughter.  
  
John Calatsky slowly sat up, gun up and aimed at the retreating girl's back.  
  
Bang!  
  
John fell back down to the ground, unconscious from loss of blood. His bullet missed the girl completely, but instead struck the mother right in the chest, killing her instantly.  
  
The girl fell to a stop as her mother's lifeless form hit the ground. Tears squeezed through her tightly shut eyes as she clutched to the body of what used to be her mother. She shook her head violently, as if she thought this was all just a dream, a dream that she wanted to wake up from immediately. Her anguished cry rang around the brick walls.  
  
"MOTHER!"  
  
Another gunshot went off and the girl fell to the ground. Jet and Faye, who had not expected either gunshot, quickly turned to look at where the Calatsky brothers were.  
  
John hadn't moved from where he passed out. Jaccob, however, had regained himself after the girl's sudden attack. He had the gun raised and aimed at the girl.  
  
With a speed Faye had never seen, Jet ran over to Jaccob, dropping his gun. Shock overtook Jaccob's face from the surprise. There was a loud clang of metal hitting something solid as Jet's fist came in contact with the side of Jaccob's head. Jaccob flew back into the wall, then slid to the ground, knocked clean out.  
  
Jet slowly unclenched his metal fist, his breathing fast and his blue eyes blazing. He hated it when that happened. His urge to nurture and protect like a mother hen became so strong when he saw a helpless being hurt, he had to act whether by will or not.  
  
Faye ran over to the girl and put a hand over her mouth. "Jet! She's breathing! She's alive!"  
  
Faye's shout brought him back to reality. He ran back over to Faye and checked the girl's pulse. It was strong and a little fast. Once his hand came in contact with her neck, she curled herself up into a ball the best she could. Blood flowed from the bullet wound in the back of her thigh, about three inches above her knee.  
  
"We'll have to patch her up," said Jet as he carefully picked the girl up, one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. The bundle shuddered and her eyes opened just enough for Jet to see the pain and fear in her eyes.  
  
"Please," she begged quietly. "Don't take me to the orphanage. I'll do anything, just don't take me to the orphanage!"  
  
Jet looked down at the pitiful figure in his arms. She looked so fragile and small in his muscular arms and her pleas sounded like the mewing of a scared kitten to his heartstrings, which were now being effectively pulled. He gently held her closer in an attempt to protect her from the cold of the night that was quickly settling in, her pale green T-shirt and denim shorts not providing much protection. "Don't you worry, you've had enough excitement for one day. Just rest, nothing's going to happen to you while I'm here," he said quietly, attempting to calm her fears and let her sleep.  
  
Knowing that he meant no harm, she allowed her head to rest completely on his arm. She closed her eyes and her long teal hair hung loosely.  
  
Jet turned to Faye. "Faye, I'm going to take her back to the Hammerhead. I need you to check and make sure the coast is clear. Then you can take the Calatsky brothers to the police station. Tell them that we had a shootout on this street, but we didn't find any bodies. They'll eventually come looking in this area."  
  
Faye ran back to the entrance of the alleyway, checked the perimeter, and signaled that everything was clear. Jet walked as fast as he could without disturbing the girl for the few blocks they had to walk and then Faye opened the cockpit of Hammerhead.  
  
The girl felt herself being lifted by the man she didn't know. She heard the sound of a cockpit door shutting, then felt herself set on the man's lap, positioned so she was sitting up. She remained limp, to put up the act that she was sleeping. A seatbelt of some kind was strapped around both of them, and then she heard the roar of a nearby engine as it came to life.  
  
They flew for about five minutes before sleep finally overtook the girl. The last thing she heard before falling into a dreamless slumber was the man saying, "Almost there, won't be long now."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well? What did you think? As you can tell in this chapter, I like Jet. I just think he's so cool! Review with your thoughts; flames will be used to heat my house. 


	3. Feelings and Names

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody who was ever on the show.  
  
Author's note: Remember this? *Holds out author's note from first chapter, then promptly rips it to shreds* I screwed up. Instead of it being a week from the end of the series, it'll be however long it would take for Jet's leg to get better and for him to fix the Bebop.  
  
* * * *  
  
When the girl woke up again, she couldn't remember what had happened the night before. It felt like she was lying on a couch of some sort. A heavy blanket was keeping her warm, warm enough that she almost wanted to go back to sleep. But something was wrong. This place didn't smell like her house. She wasn't at home.  
  
Then where was she?  
  
She opened her eyes to see a ceiling fan rotating lazily above her head. Flinging the blanket off, she sat up quickly. Sitting on the bottom step of a flight of stairs across the room was a man. He had no hair except for a black beard. He had what appeared to be a cybertronic implant under his right eye, and a metal left arm. The sound of her sitting up made him look at her with blue eyes. A small, reassuring smile appeared.  
  
"Hey, you're awake."  
  
Panic settled in. She was sleeping on a complete stranger's couch, in his house, while he was watching her. Completely forgetting that her leg was currently housing a bullet, she quickly stood up, preparing to flee. The second she got onto her feet, an incredibly sharp pain ripped up her leg. She cried out and fell back onto the couch.  
  
The man walked over to her and draped the blanket back over her shoulders. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. My partner and I saved you from the Calatsky brothers last night, remember?"  
  
Calming down a little, she concentrated on what happened last night. Bits and pieces flashed in her mind's eye. Jaccob Calatsky holding her wrist, shooting her father in the back, her biting his hand, John killing her mother, being carried by a man with blue eyes..  
  
"I remember," she said quietly.  
  
~  
  
Faye had just returned from buying groceries and had put them down in the kitchen when she heard Jet talking to the girl. She quietly stood by the doorway, listening carefully.  
  
There was a little bit of silence, then the girl spoke.  
  
"I remember. My parents were shot and killed. I was shot too, and you saved me. But there's nothing waiting for me now."  
  
"There's always the orphanage," Jet said.  
  
This time the girl sounded desperate and scared. "No! Not the orphanage! I'll just die if I go there!"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't take you to the orphanage if you don't want to go there. You're lucky that bullet wasn't made of lead. You still need to get as much rest as possible. Just try to get some more sleep for now."  
  
There was a long pause, and then Faye heard the sound of Jet's heavy boots approaching. She retreated into the kitchen and put on the act that she was putting away groceries.  
  
"You're back," he said. "Did you get everything on the list?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, putting five loaves of bread on the counter. "So, what are we going to do with her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you wouldn't take her to the orphanage if she didn't want to, and it's pretty clear she doesn't want to." She sounded bitter, but she didn't turn to face Jet. "So what are you going to do with her? Go dump her into some crime Syndicate?"  
  
"What? Of course not."  
  
"We can't keep her here, Jet. If the police find out, we could both be busted in jail. Then she would go straight to the orphanage."  
  
Jet became defensive. "I'd like to see you try it, Faye. Walk out there and tell her that we have to take her to the orphanage."  
  
Faye looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He had both arms folded across his chest like he was expecting her to move.  
  
When she didn't move after a few moments, Jet turned towards the living room. "Alright then. Since you can't do it, I will." He got about two steps before Faye shouted.  
  
"She won't replace him, Jet!"  
  
Jet stopped and tuned to look at her, confused. Faye had completely turned to face him, her eyes blazing and her fists balled at her sides.  
  
"She'll never replace Spike and you know it!" She turned away from Jet again; her fists still at her sides.  
  
Now Jet understood. He stepped back fully into the kitchen. "Look Faye, I know you loved him. But what do you think I did all those times you cried yourself to sleep? Do you think I just sat and watched television all night? Spike was like a brother, or a son to me. When a family looses a child, having another one doesn't make things all better. Right now we're all that girl has. Are you just going to throw it away, just because you're afraid she might replace Spike?"  
  
There was a short silence. This time her voice was softer. "It's just like you said Jet. Your leg was mangled, your ship was busted; hell yes, he was nothing but trouble-"  
  
"-but I don't give a damn," Jet finished softly.  
  
"You're fond of her, aren't you Jet? You've grown attached to her in this short time. I should've seen it coming. You've always had a soft spot for kids and animals. Especially ones that need help."  
  
"Eh, I'm just a big softy," said Jet with a faint smile.  
  
"So," said Faye as she faced Jet with a smile a little bigger than his. "How are you planning to keep her here safely?"  
  
Jet's smile grew, for he knew exactly how his plan would go.  
  
~  
  
It was a few hours later before the girl woke up. Faye was sitting on the floor, watching the television. The sound of the girl sitting up and stretching bought Faye's attention.  
  
Faye turned to the girl. "Get a good sleep?"  
  
She just shook her head.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Alesha. Alesha Yana."  
  
Faye smiled. "I'm Faye. Faye Valentine." She heard the sound of heavy boots approaching. "And this is Jet Black." Jet sat down next to Faye.  
  
Alesha took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "I'd like to thank you both for saving my life last night, but I wish I could say it in a better predicament."  
  
"We're not done yet," said Jet. "You may be out of immediate danger, but we still have to decide on what to do with you. Faye and I talked last night, and we decided on two choices; everything else we thought up you would have ended up in the orphanage."  
  
Alesha just waited.  
  
"One: we get you a new name, cut your hair, and you'd live here with us as a different person. The old you would be dead to the rest of the world, killed by the Calatsky brothers who hid your body somewhere or destroyed it. Two: We take you back and show you to the Police. You'd be taken directly to the orphanage."  
  
Alesha looked down at the plain yellow couch, fingering a tear in the fabric as she thought.  
  
"You don't have to answer right away-"  
  
"I want to stay here," she injected. Her voice held a tone of sureness and determinedness that signified she made up her mind, and no one could change it.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Faye. "You realize you'll never be able to go back-"  
  
"Back to what? No family, no friends, starvation, diseases? No one to look out after you or no one that really cares what happens to you? I have no life back there. All I can do is try to start a new one or give up. But it's your lives that I'm intruding into. If you don't want me around, I have no choice."  
  
There was a short silence, then she continued to look at the tear in the couch.  
  
Faye smiled. "Well kid, you'd better start thinking up a name."  
  
"Yea," said Jet, also smiling. "Because you'll be stuck with it for a while."  
  
The happiest smile appeared on Alesha's face, then she bent down and wrapped one arm around both of their necks, the closest she could get to a hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you!"  
  
Jet laughed for the first time ever since Spike died. "Come on, I'll show you your new room."  
  
Faye watched as Jet helped Alesha off the couch and supported her like a crutch as he led her down the hallway, Alesha using the toe of her sneaker on her bad leg to take some of the weight. "Pretty soon those two will be inseparable," she said quietly to herself. "I think she might end up filling in the hole Spike left in Jet's heart." Her smile faded. "But if that's the case, then what would he have to go through if something happened to her?"  
  
~  
  
One week later, in Alesha's diary:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, the old me, Alesha Cara Yana, dies. Starting from the day after my arrival, the television has been broadcasting the news of my parent's deaths. Although their killers were caught, I am still presumed alive. Jet says they'll get tired and give up soon enough, then they'll just presume me dead.  
  
I thought up a new name for myself, a name I've had in mind for quite some time. No particular reason, I just thought it sounded nice. I can only hope this new life I've chosen will be better than being in the orphanage. At least I more or less have a family, or, if everything goes as I hope, a father again.  
  
Alesha slipped her diary back under her pillow then slid herself over to the edge of the bed. It wasn't a fancy bed, just a mattress in a frame, sheets, pillow, and a large, thick blanket. The sheets, blanket and pillow were a plain beige color. She didn't really mind, a bed is better than no bed. Besides, she's been sleeping in it for a week now, and she had gotten used to it.  
  
Taking the cane Jet was letting her use until her leg got better, she slowly stood up and walked out of her room. She made her way out of the living room, where Faye was watching TV.  
  
Faye looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey kid. Where you going?"  
  
"I'm looking for Jet. I picked out a name."  
  
Faye turned her head to look at her completely. "Really? What did you pick out?"  
  
"Ara." Alesha paused. "But I want my full name to be Ara Black."  
  
Faye froze temporarily, the look on her face a mix between confused and surprised. "Why Black?"  
  
"Well," Alesha put all her weight on the cane as she rubbed the toe of her sneaker lightly into the floor, a little embarrassed. "I guess I was kinda hoping that he would," she paused to shrug one shoulder. "be my dad."  
  
For a moment Faye still had the look on her face, then was replaced by an amused smirk. "He's in the kitchen."  
  
Alesha hobbled away towards the kitchen, gathering her wits. She paused at the doorway and took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. Faye smirked again and gave her the thumbs up. Alesha gave her a nervous smile while her eyes said something among the lines of "Lord help me".  
  
Jet was in the kitchen, as Faye had said. He was busily frying up potatoes, then mixing in three beaten eggs before putting on the lid to let them cook. Alesha hobbled up beside him.  
  
"Need any help?" she asked him.  
  
"Yea, you can toast that bread over there for me," he said as he pointed to six slices of bread.  
  
She hobbled over to the toaster and put two pieces in, then pressed down the lever. She watched the wire inside turn red. "I picked out a name last night," she said.  
  
"So what's your new name?" Jet asked as he took the lid off the pan. Steam drifted away into the air, then disappeared. He took a spatula and stirred the pan's contents, turning it into scrambled eggs and potatoes.  
  
"Well, I wanted to okay it with you first."  
  
"I'm listening," said Jet as he continued to stir.  
  
"I want my name to be Ara Black."  
  
Jet almost dropped the spatula.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well, this chapter was a lot longer than the last one. I hope you liked it. The next one should be coming shortly. 


	4. Daddy Jet

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody who was ever on the show.  
  
Author's note: Well, lets see what I can do with this chapter. It should be the last one.  
  
* * * *  
  
Later that night, Jet approached Ara's bedroom door. He hadn't seen her for around an hour, neither had Faye. She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, so this was the next logical place to check.  
  
He stopped when the reached her door. He knocked softly and waited. When he got no reply, he knocked again, this time a little louder.  
  
"Ara? Ara, are you in there?"  
  
When he still got no reply, he turned the doorknob to find it unlocked. He slowly opened the door.  
  
The room was dark except for a lamp, which was tuned on, on a small desk. On the bed next to the desk, Ara lay on the thick blanket. Both of her hands were behind her head, and her eyes were closed as she slept.  
  
Jet smiled a small smile and walked over to the bed. He moved her arms to her sides, then moved her to one side of the bed. He then pulled back the sheets and blanket a little, then slid Ara into the bed, pulling the covers back up to her shoulders. He folded both of his arms across his chest, then reached down and ruffled her hair. Faye had cut Ara's hair earlier that day. It's wasn't that bad. It looked a little wild, but it was short enough to hide her identity. He replaced his arm back across his chest.  
  
Ara rolled over in the bed so she was facing Jet, her hands under the blanket and pulling them up to her chin. She mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Daddy Jet.."  
  
Jet was rather surprised by this; not only was she dreaming about him, but she also called him "Daddy".  
  
The surprise wore off after a moment, and the small smile returned. He reached down again and pushed back a small, stray clump of teal hair that had fallen into her face. Then, after a moment's thought, he bent down and gently kissed her forehead. He straitened and shut off the lamp, then started to walk towards the doorway. Just before he left the room he paused, looked back at Ara, smiled, then shut the door behind him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Sadly enough, this is the last chapter. I think I did rather well, considering it was my first Bebop fic. Don't worry though, there are plenty of adventures left in my Cowboy Bebop universe. 


End file.
